


don't leave me behind

by realbutnotsopure



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, Sara is hurting, Scott is sleeping, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realbutnotsopure/pseuds/realbutnotsopure
Summary: Scott had always been the one romanticizing the night. Sara had always hated it. Doesn't mean she's going to leave her sleeping brother all alone to face the demons in the room, though.





	don't leave me behind

**Author's Note:**

> To my grandmother who passed away yesterday. You were the one thing that brought our dysfunctional family together. Rest in peace <3

There was no night or day in space. Still, sitting in the dark and empty cryo bay, it felt like nighttime. The lights on the walls were dimmed and it felt as if the exhaustion had seeped out from Sara’s body and into everything in the room. She felt as if the tenseness and stress from the last few days finally left her and instead turned into a fatigue she couldn't shake off. There was something about the dark and her sleeping brother beside her that made Sara’s mind go do dangerous places.

She had always hated the night. It was the day that Sara loved, the sunlight, the spring, the warm light and bright dreams. Scott had been the one to romanticize the dark. He’d waxed poetry about the calm it brought, the closure. Sara had laughed at him back then and she would now too, if he were awake to say it.

He looked so calm, sleeping in the dark. It was a calm she lacked, a calm she needed. She needed his caution, his kindness and his, romantic or not, view on life. They had been such a large part of each other’s lives that, on certain days, Sara felt torn, felt as if she was half a person, missing her other half. Perhaps she was.

“Scott,” she whispered, running her fingers over his arm. "What's up?"

But it had been over 600 years since he last replied, so she wasn’t expecting an answer. It both hurt and felt like a relief. She continued her whispering, the quiet beeping of machines and humming from the engines shielding her words from everyone who wasn’t Scott, “I’m sorry I lied about dad. It’s… surprisingly empty without him. Never here but always there, you know?”

Scott doesn’t look like him, Sara thought, gripping her brother’s hand. And for a second, she couldn't recall what their father looked like. She could only see her brother in front of her, the only one she had left, “Please wake up soon, Scott. I’m adjusting to life without you and I don’t want to.”

Sara thought about leaving, to seek comfort in Jaal or in Liam, to spend time with her friends and spend the rest of their time on Nexus having fun. But it felt too much like a night in the cryo bay and despite it all Sara was a sister. She wasn’t going to leave her sleeping brother all alone in dark, so she adjusted her position on her chair, lowering her head towards Scott.

“Wake up, little brother,” she whispered, kissing his hand. "Don’t let me leave you behind."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed<33  
> I'm slowly getting through Andromeda but bioware better give me some twin interaction or I'll scream.
> 
> EDIT: I changed a lot in this and I'm so much happier with it now.


End file.
